Lost Tail' of the Night Fury
by SonomaCurtis
Summary: What if there had been another Night Fury with Toothless? And she was his mate? How will this story go? please read and find out. Reviews appreciated. :
1. Chapter 1

Carefully she examined her surroundings. Her mate flicked his tail at her, the raid was about to begin. Through growls and grunts, she communicated through dragon-speak.

"Ready?" She asked. Her mate flicked his tail again.

"As ready as ever." He answered.

Not six sunrises ago the rest of the Night Furies had been killed by the Death Dragon. As punishment for not bringing enough sacrifice. Now the last two Night Furies were determined to obtain enough to satisfy the Death Dragon and keep their race alive. Both knew their duties to their extinct parents and siblings. Tonight, they would redeem themselves.

"We will avenge them!" She shouted as she dove, carefully she aimed her blast at the tower. Two of the humans were standing there. The Death Dragon hated the humans, so disposing of them was the best way. Suddenly, out of nowhere something grabbed at her wing. It fastened around her mate's tail and ripped half her wing off.

Down. Down. Down. She felt the air whipping past her scales and desperately tried to open her right wing. But it simply didn't do anything. All she saw was the ground rushing up at her and then all went black.

Days passed. For a while, she believed that she was dead. Until finally, her mate nudged her awake.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Tentatively, she stood up. Flexed her left wing. Then her right. A sudden searing pain rippled up her wing and into the core of her body.

"Aah!" She shouted.

"What is it?" His anxious voice broke through the pain.

"My wing. What's wrong with it?" She asked. The purple scales behind her eyes blocked her vision of her wings. Her mate sniffed at the wound.

"It's gone. The main part of your wing is gone." He reported. Annoyed, she sighed.

"And how are you?" She asked. He flicked his tail at her in his way.

"Nothing serious. I can't fly either. I think that my tail is wounded. But even if I could fly I wouldn't leave you." He laughed. "The more important question is where are we."


	2. Chapter 2

She noted that her mate's feet and wings were bound beneath him so that he couldn't stand. Apparently he had taken the net for her. Somehow, in the fall, she had gotten her wing torn.

Suddenly a twig crack alerted her to the approach of someone.

"Hide!" Her mate snarled and bared his teeth. Quickly, she did as she was told. Almost as soon as she was out of sight, two small humans came around the corner of one of the boulders. Tentatively one tapped it with his boot. He muttered something in gibberish to his partner. It only took a couple of seconds before the female dragon's natural translator kicked in.

She flicked her tail in happiness when the human cut her mate free, then tried to fly beside him as he glided into another clearing.

"That was...nice." She finally said as her mate sulkily settled himself to sleep.

"Whatever." He answered.

A few days later, the humans came back. Only this time, neither spoke. Both humans carried fish in their hands and offered them as presents.

"Toothless." The male remarked as he saw her mate's mouth. Her mate glanced questioningly at her. He knew that all female Night Furies had an internal translator, giving them the ability to communicate between species.

"He thinks you don't have any teeth." She explained. Her mate, Toothless, flicked his tail and extended his teeth. Quickly he snapped up the fish. The female human approached her.

"You poor thing. Your wing's all in shreds." She muttered.

"Shreds. That's an awful lot better than Toothless." Shreds laughed. The female human jumped back, shocked.

"Did, did you just talk?"


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few days before Shreds or Toothless saw the humans again. As soon as Shreds had spoken, they had grown quite nervous and eventually excused themselves. Once they were gone, Toothless had turned to her.

"Great, you HAD to talk to them." He growled. Now free of the net, he had tried to fly again. He made it much higher but still had slammed hard into the cliff face. He had fallen and landed in a patch of soft bushes. Shreds had rolled her eyes and curled up, trying to sleep.

But now Shreds was wide awake and was pressed against the boulders around her. Toothless was in front of her, both trying to hide. The sound of dogs barking had reached them and soon came the sound of humans. Toothless closed his eyes and shivered. He couldn't die now. Not with Mating Season so soon, and with Mating Season came new Night Furies. His species would grow strong again, if only he could survive. Behind him, Shreds was growling. The same thoughts were racing through her mind, only in her they stirred more ferocity.

Nearby they heard the steps of humans and the barking grew very close. Both Night Furies closed their eyes and tried to blend into their surroundings.

"Toothless?" The voice of the male human startled Shreds. She opened her eyes and saw the human standing in front of Toothless with a few more fish in his hands.

"Toothless, its okay." She said and her mate opened his eyes, only to huff embarrassedly and push past the human.

Shreds chuckled at her mate and then looked at the human. "What do you want?" She huffed. The human crossed his arms.

"I brought food, is that okay?" He asked sarcastically. Shreds growled and snapped a fish out of his hand.

"Don't sass me, human."


End file.
